highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Novel Volume 16
Daywalker of the Extracurricular Lesson is the sixteenth novel of the High School DxD series. It is the fourth novel of the Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions arc. Summary ―○●○― (From Kadokawa Shoten): Issei and his gang that entered the country of Vampires. There, Valerie, whom Gasper is indebted to was reigning as a Queen. However, she was clearly mind controlled by her brother and is in a dangerous situation. Gasper decided to save her, but...... Volume 16 Story Synopsis Hetare Vampire Gasper Vladi (cross-dressing boy) will show his manly side! A coup d'état occurred in the Kingdom of Vampires and now I can't get in contact with Rias!? We, the Occult Research Club, go directly to Romania. In that land, Valerie who had been charmed by the Holy-Grail was waiting for us. Gasper who stood there astonished due to the change in his saviour. "I.....I want to save Valerie!" A single person stood in front of us, the one who stood up to respond to Gasper's desperate plea. His name is Rizevim—, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. And he is our true enemy. The devilish school love comedy battle fantasy. This time it's more serious than usual!? —It can't be. Chapters Characters Returning Characters *'Issei Hyoudou' *'Rias Gremory' *'Akeno Himejima' *'Koneko Toujou' *'Asia Argento' *'Yuuto Kiba' *'Xenovia' *'Irina Shidou' *'Gasper Vladi' *'Rossweisse' *'Ravel Phenex' *Ophis *Ddraig *Azazel *Vali Lucifer *Sona Sitri *Euclid Lucifuge *Grendel *Indra *Sun Wukong New Characters *Valerie Tepes *Rizevim Livan Lucifer Illustrations Quotes *''《All of you should be killed. I'll even devour your souls.》'' - Gasper Vladi *"If you can't call him neither a Vampire or a human, then that means he's a Devil. He is my servant." - Rias Gremory *"I will unleash my power here for the sake of Gya-kun." - Koneko Toujou *"The school Sona-san will be building in the Underworld. It seems interesting." - Rossweisse *"Oh my, Gasper. You sure got bigger. You know, they're saying that I'm going to become the King of Tepes." - Valerie Tepes *"You're telling me Irina started researching for a way to make a child without falling.....!?" - Xenovia *".....So this is the curse that the wielder of Gram receives..." - Yuuto Kiba *"I, am not so cheap that I will work for a single panty." - Fafnir *"Guhahahahaha! It hasn't been that long since we last met! Ddraig-chaaaan!" - Grendel *"Fufufu, I'll teach you about Japan, Xenovia!" - Irina Shidou *"The ill intent and the evil of that person will fall equally on everyone. To all of the Devils, the Angels, and the humans." - Euclid Lucifuge *"Gasper-kun is part of our Gremory group after all." - Akeno Himejima *"*Sob, O-panty time will began noooow!" - Asia Argento *"Please take my two new servants to the scene." - Sona Sitri *"There's no way you can come to understand my pain! I'll never forgive you!" - Sekiryuutei, Ddraig *"I understand. Let's go with that regarding your Magician." - Ravel Phenex *"I'll take you to where Grayfia-san is!" - Issei Hyoudou *"Why did you show up in a time like this.....!?" - Former Governor of Grigori, Azazel *"Ah, I really wanted to see you..... Now I can finally kill you.....!!" - Vali Lucifer *"Now then, I'll be declaring my return the battlefield right here then." - First Generation Sun Wukong *"ＨＡＨＡＨＡ！　Holy Grail and the Holy Cross! Then what will happen if I bring the Holy Spear in there?" - Sakra *"Ise, Evil Dragons are persistent and tough." - Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis. Trivia References Category:Light Novel Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Media